In an approach called Burst Processing, the performance of a processor or System on a Chip (SoC) may be temporarily increased by increasing the power budget of the processor. Running at this increased speed for a substantial time period could cause overheating or other negative effects. However, since these clock speeds are typically measured in gigahertz (GHz), the increased speed may be maintained for just a few milliseconds (or even microseconds) and still achieve a measurable increase in performance if repeated over time. By repeating the burst processing at regular or irregular intervals, any small amount of overheating may be dissipated during the periods between bursts, while the longer-term improvement in performance over time may be noticeable. However, providing the increased power budget for these bursts may be difficult. In some implementations, extra power may be stored in a capacitor during normal operation, and the stored energy used to provide the extra power during burst processing. But capacitors tend to be large and bulky, and not fit into the slim form factor requirements of thin devices such as smart phones and touchscreen pads.